The Sad Tale of Jeanette Flora
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: What happens when a demigod depends on glasses to see? Well, let me tell you...with the help of the sad, sad tale of Jeanette Flora, daughter of Demeter. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I have no idea why I wrote this. I guess it was just stuck in my head and since I wear glasses/contacts, well...**

**Anyways, it's kind of shabby. Not my best work but I hope you find it interesting!**

Almost there. She was almost there. Almost at Camp Half-Blood. Almost.

But alas, there was a hydra blocking the borders! How would she get through?

Young Jeanette knew that she would have to fight the monster. With limited training, though, would she stand a chance?

Rain was pouring from the heavens, the whole earth a terrible grey. The wind was blowing to and fro. Thunder boomed from the sky. Lightning cracked across a veil of black.

Jeanette, the noble daughter of Demeter, stood her ground as the hydra loomed ahead of her, hissing, ready to attack.

She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her, but it was useless. Chopping one of the heads of the hydra would only result in two more heads replacing the first.

_I need fire!_ she screamed inside her head. _But how?_

She hoped with desperation that a fellow camper would see her and come to the rescue. But the chances were slim. Most likely everyone was at dinner right now.

She thought of summoning some herbal friends, but that would only weaken her. She needed to survive.

The hydra lunged, snapping its many jaws. If Jeanette had not dove out of the way, she would have been diced, minced, or sliced. But that daughter of Demeter knew better than to not stay on her toes.

Jeanette was losing willpower. She was cold, weak, helpless, and she could barely see. With every step, water filled her shoes, making each step heavier, Her glasses were streaked with raindrops, and there was no time to clean them.

The hydra lunged again. Jeanette slipped into the mud, safely away from the monster's jaws.

Jeanette then thought of a plan. She would try to get around the hydra and into the camp borders. She tried to skirt around the monster, as stealthily as possible. But the monster smelled her and quickly turned. Its large tail swung and knocked Jeanette off her feet. She flew back twenty feet, the wind projecting her through the air. Who knew a daughter of Demeter could fly?

She landed with a giant _Thump!_ into a large puddle. As she pulled her face out of the ground, a wave of distress enveloped her.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I can't see!" Her glasses had fallen off while she was in the air. Now the blinded girl was in even more despair.

It is very terrible if a demigod, like Jeanette, needs glasses. They make a half-blood very vulnerable in combat and it is almost impossible to wear a helmet. These demigods didn't last very long, unless luck was on their side.

But no such luck came to this demigod. The hydra had seen what happened and quickly sought out the glasses. With one mighty stomp, the glasses were no more.

This was it for Jeanette Flora. The rain continued to pour. The wind continued to whistle. The monster continued to march towards the frail girl.

_Demeter save me! _Jeanette pleaded in her mind. No doubt her mother was weeping this very moment. But nothing could be done. The fates had established the result of this battle. The thread had been cut. Jeanette was going to die.

But this girl wasn't going to die helplessly. No. She would die like a true demigod. Fighting like a warrior.

Jeanette got up onto her feet and gazed hopelessly into the dark, blurry void that was her world. She quickly searched for the hydra. After a moment's gaze, a dark figure appeared a few meters in front of her, roaring as the rain continued to pour.

This was it. Jeanette charged with one final cry.

_The next day..._

"Hey, Conner! Check it-oh, no," Travis said sadly.

The Stoll brothers were out on their daily thieving on Long Island. They had just sneaked out of camp when Travis found something very sad.

"Conner, look," Travis said quietly.

His brother raced over to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I...I found Jeanette." He said, his face paling.

Conner looked away. "Let's go get Chiron."

They walked back to the camp borders. But as they trudged up the hill, they found something else.

"Dude, it's her glasses." Travis announced. "That's sad. She probably couldn't see the monster!

"Well no offense to her but," Conner hesitated before he continued. Should he say this?

"She really should have gotten contacts."

**I know, I know. Heartless, right? Sorry about that, but I just thought I had to write this ending. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes me happy! :D  
><strong>


End file.
